Volver A Verte (one-shot)
by Kurome Resort
Summary: Que pasaría si les contara que el gran Sasuke Uchiha si está enamorado? No, no me estoy equivocando de persona. Estoy hablando del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha... Si quieren saber mas sobre esta persona por la cual Sasuke sufrió y hasta lloro en algún momento; los invito a que lean... Por favor denle una oportunidad y me gustaría su opinión, soy nueva en esto


Que pasaría si les contara que el gran Sasuke Uchiha si está enamorado? No, no me estoy equivocando de persona. Estoy hablando del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, el único sobreviviente del más grande clan que existió en Konoha, por el cual todas las chicas de la aldea morían, el que traiciono a su aldea por una venganza contra su hermano, el gran cubo de hielo por asi decirlo... Y si, él tiene sentimientos como los demás, pero su orgullo le impide demostrarlo, para el solo existió una sola persona la cual podía derribar ese gran orgullo que posee...

Si quieren saber más sobre esta persona por la cual Sasuke sufrió y hasta lloró en algún momento; los invito a que lean...

Una vez terminada la pelea entre el más joven de los Uchihas y Danzo que tuvo como resultado la muerte de este, se encontraban en una batalla un muchacho de pelo azabache y otro de pelo rubio que intentaba a toda costa, de alguna manera u otra, de poder volver a su aldea con la persona que en estos momentos estaba dando una gran pelea. Pero por más que lo intentara de convencer de que volviera por las buenas no tuvo más opción que intentar de llevárselo por las malas y lo mataría si era necesario...

- A caso no querías pelear?! No era que íbamos a morir los dos?! - decía mientras le lanzaba un shuriken a gran velocidad el azabache hacia su contrincante - El único que morirá aca serás vos! -

Naruto por poco lo esquiva, ya no podía mas, esta pelea había durado bastante tiempo. No quería perder a su amigo otra vez y no sabía cuándo podría tener otra vez la suerte de encontrarlo de nuevo - Nunca me rendiré! Te llevare a Konoha devuelta, de veras! Kage bunshin no jutsu! - seguía peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con la persona que a pesar de todo seguía siendo su mejor amigo. El tan solo quería que se alejara de una vez por todas de la oscuridad. Siempre buscaba alguna forma de que volviera sin llegar a estas instancias _"Estoy seguro de que si ella estuviera acá, esto no estaría pasando o Sasuke ya estaría con nosotros en casa_" pensó tristemente el rubio recordando a una persona en particular por la cual Sasuke haría lo que fuera, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado.

La pelea duro más tiempo, se comenzaba a notar el cansancio de los dos chicos y más que nada se notaban las heridas que tenían, una peor que la otra. Sasuke no entendía porque insistía tanto en que volviera a la aldea, con respecto a que eran amigos acaso el rubio no entendía que solo quería destruir los lazos que tenía en Konoha? "_De todos modos... ya no tengo nada importante allá_" él sabía que Naruto era un cabeza hueca pero no creía que lo fuera tanto! Empezaba a quedarse sin chakra y de alguna forma u otra tenía que vencer al idiota que tenía en frente o sino no se iría más de ese lugar. La mejor idea que tuvo fue el de perder un poco de tiempo mientras concentraba el poco chakra que le quedaba en su mano izquierda para hacer un Chidori - Ya dije que no volveré, porque no lo entiendes? -

Naruto se quedó sorprendido del porque el azabache se preguntaba el '_porque_' de que volviera a la aldea, es que tan rápido se olvidó por todo lo que pasaron en el equipo 7 los cuatro junto con Kakashi? Tan fácil fue olvidar? - Es que acaso ya no te importamos? Tan fácil fue romper los lazos que teníamos? -

A esto Sasuke empieza a reír de forma loca - Lazos? Jaja Son esos mismos los que me impiden que vuelva... En esa aldea ya no tengo nada! - gritaba molesto Sasuke, ya que era verdad; la última persona a la que quería lo termino lastimando.

- Pero... ya te olvidaste de-

- Callate! No se te ocurra mencionarla! - Era a la última persona que quería recordar. Él siempre supo que sentir afecto por alguien era ser débil y gracias a esa persona se dio cuenta de lo cuan débil era. Esa fue la última gota que derramo el vaso, primero las críticas de haber sido el débil de su aldea y luego ella que nunca había sentido nada por él, que todo era una mentira. En ese momento se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo por haber sentido algún afecto hacia ella "_El amor solo te debilita_" . Tiempo después recibe la grata noticia de que ella había muerto "_Todo fue culpa de Naruto_" apretaba los dientes y formaba un puño con su mano derecha que de seguro terminaría en la cara de su ex compañero de equipo.

Cuando ocurrió el ataque de Orochimaru durante los exámenes chunin, ella se encontraba de forma rara y a causa de su comportamiento termino gravemente mal. Estuvieron a punto de asesinarla mientras peleaba, Sasuke quería salvarla pero en ese momento se encontraba lejos de ella, Naruto había llegado justo a tiempo para rescatarla de uno de los ataques del enemigo. Una vez ya acabado esto, la mayoría de ellos se encontraban hospitalizados pero el azabache no podía estar tranquilo si no estaba enterado de la salud de la chica. Cuando por fin le habían dicho, a la fuerza, en que habitación se encontraba, fue a verla de inmediato. Se sentó al lado de su cama para poder ver y creer que ella se encontraba justo frente a él, pensó que no la volvería a ver más.

Después de estar como tres horas junto a ella, escucha que alguien entra a la habitación, se secó las pocas lagrimas que habían salido sin su permiso por la felicidad que sentía de que ella estuviera viva así poder ver quién era el que había entrado. Lo primero que notó fue esa cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien - Veo que se encuentra bien... - avanzaba Naruto a la cama de la chica posicionándose al lado del azabache - Tus heridas como están? -

- Eso no importa ahora - Sasuke no le dirigía la mirada a su acompañante. No quería que su rival vea que tenía los ojos hinchados por lo poco que estuvo llorando.

- Hey, no te preocupes, ella está bien... El gran Naruto Uzumaki fue quien la salvo! - decía Naruto de forma animada para por lo menos intentar de reanimar al Sasuke muerto que tenía justo al lado. El mismo sabe por lo que acabo de pasar, la desesperación de intentar salvarla. Agradeció que justo la había visto y poder haber hecho algo. En cuanto se enteró de que ella se encontraba en una habitación común fue lo más rápido que pudo para ver cómo se encontraba su mejor amiga así encontrándose al azabache junto a la chica "_No tardaste mucho en venir por ella..._" sonreía a causa de imaginarse la preocupación que tenía el Uchiha.

- Naruto... -

- L-lo siento! Y-yo no quise gritar! De veras! - se apuraba en contestar el rubio hiperactivo por miedo en haber hecho enfadar al azabache mientras levantaba las manos. El más que nadie conocía las 'explosiones Uchiha', como él llamaba a los enojos de Sasuke.

- Gracias -

- Eh? Espera Sasuke, creo que escuche mal o me acabas de pe -

- No me hagas repetirlo!... Escuchaste bien -

- Jajaja No es nada! Sabes que me encanta ayudar! Más si son mis amigos los que están en peligro! -

- Hmp Siempre tan ruidoso -

- Jajaja! - Naruto pone una mano en el hombro de Sasuke. Sabía que en ese momento estaba llorando - Yo también estoy feliz de que esté viva - esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad no solo porque su mejor amiga estuviera viva, sino que también estaba feliz por haber descubierto esta parte de Sasuke. A pesar de que el azabache no quiera admitirlo, Naruto sabía muy bien lo que sentía este por ella. Estaba feliz de que el Uchiha sintiera este cariño hacia ella ya que podría ser la posibilidad de que él se olvidara por completo de esa venganza que tan solo le hacía daño - Así que no tienes que agradecerme nada –

- Gracias Naruto, enserio... muchas gracias - seguía llorando Sasuke. No quería llorar pero aún no superaba ese horrible momento en el que creía que nunca más volvería a verla, a escucharla, a poder ver esa sonrisa que solo el podía sacarla y más que nada... a volver a abrazarla y besarla sin que nadie se entere sobre ellos, esos momentos en los que se escondían de todo el mundo en donde eran ellos dos y nadie mas - Naruto... -

- Hmm? -

- Quiero que me prometas algo -

- Lo que quieras, haré lo mejor que pueda! De veras! -

- Pase lo que pase... Cuídala por favor, no dejes que le pase algo -

- Pero Sas -

- Promételo! -

- Por supuesto que lo haré... Naruto Uzumaki jamás rompe una promesa! -

- Gracias... -

Naruto le había prometido que la cuidaría y tiempo después le habían dicho que ella había muerto. El rubio no cumplió con su palabra, había tenido más razones para acabar con el de una vez por todas. La falsa promesa hecha por Naruto, el desprecio de ella y su muerte causo tanta rabia que volvió a empezar a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el rubio que se encontraba frente a él. Ya ni se acordaba de ella, la había olvidado por completo o eso era lo que el quería creer...

La pelea continuo y continuo, a pesar de que se notaba aún más el cansancio de los dos por las respiraciones agitadas seguían. Por un momento el rubio mira a su sensei y a su compañera de que estén a salvo, a causa de la pelea, el cañón en el que se encontraban de a poco se iba desmoronando y temía de que ellos salieran lastimados. No sabía si él estaba más lastimado por la pelea o su mejor amiga por lo que estaba pasando. El sabía más que nadie por lo que sufría la pelirosa a causa del azabache, siempre estuvo con ella en los momentos de tristeza y llanto. Él tenía que cumplir con la promesa que le hizo cuando tenían doce años, a toda costa llevaría a Sasuke devuelta a la aldea "_Al menos quiero cumplir con esa promesa_".

Sasuke vio la oportunidad de atacar a Naruto justo en la distracción que tuvo este, así que utilizo el poco chakra que estuvo concentrando en su mano para hacerle un Chidori - Naruto! Cuidado atrás! - gritaba Sakura llorando cuando vio al azabache avanzar con el Chidori en mano hacia su mejor amigo. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, Naruto se daba la vuelta para ver a Sasuke estar a escasos metros de él apuntándolo con su Chidori. No le dio tiempo a nada, de la sorpresa no pudo pensar en cómo escapar...

En ese momento, alguien había golpeado con una gran fuerza el piso en el corto espacio que había entre los dos. El gran impacto hizo que los dos chicos salieran volando hacia atrás. Sasuke había maldecido internamente a Sakura, ya que fue ella de seguro la que se interpuso entre los dos, pero en el corto momento que fue arrastrado hacia atrás, gracias a su Sharingan, vio que un enorme animal había agarrado a Naruto para que este no recibiera el impacto del piso al caer, algo que el no tuvo suerte así cayendo de espalda al suelo fuertemente provocando que cerrara los ojos por el fuerte golpe.

Al instante de abrir los ojos y ver al causante de la intromisión, este lo tapaba la gran cortina de tierra provocada por el fuerte golpe. Mientras el polvo se iba disipando Sasuke pudo ver como Sakura estaba empezando a curar las heridas de Naruto mientras veían con asombro en donde se encontraba el individuo. También vio la sorpresa en Kakashi al igual que al gran animal que había salvado a Naruto hace unos segundos, el animal parecía un gato negro enorme con blanco en la parte de la barriga "_Si no fue Sakura... Quien está en medio?_" se preguntaba sorprendido de saber que no había sido la molesta de su ex compañera.

Cuando gira la cabeza para ver al intruso, el polvo ya se había ido un poco más dejando ver de a poco a la persona que había terminado por fin con la pelea de los dos. Al igual que sus ex compañeros, Sasuke quedo prácticamente shockeado al ver a la persona que se cruzó en su camino "_Es... es..._ ".

- Hmp Hola Sasuke... Tanto tiempo... - hablo una chica de la misma edad que la de él, de pelo negro hasta un poco debajo de los hombros que era desmechado y liso que contrastaba perfectamente con el color nívea de su piel.

Sasuke se repetía una y otra vez de que no podía ser ella, no se suponía que había muerto? A pesar de haber abandonado la aldea, siempre estuvo pendiente de la vida de ella. Hasta que un día, uno de los informantes de Orochimaru le aviso que la pelinegra había muerto y que nunca se supo el porqué. Orochimaru apenas pudo controlar al pelinegro, que repetía una y otra vez que había sido culpa del rubio.

Pero el recordaba muy bien esa característica que la distinguía de cualquiera: las orejas de gato. Los mechones formaban un par de orejas de gato en la parte superior de la cabeza de la pelinegra que hacían parecer que esas eran sus verdaderas orejas en vez de las que estaban tapadas por los auriculares negros con detalles rojos. Cualquiera diría que era un humano mitad gato, más que en el cuello llevaba una cinta negra con hebilla haciendo parecer un collar. Tampoco pudo evitar ver esos afilados ojos negros brillosos que estaban bajo una larga y gruesa capa de pestañas por los cuales el alguna vez se había perdido como en estos momentos, hasta que recordó por lo que había pasado con ella.

Cuando volvió a tierra, Sasuke se para enfrentando a la pelinegra - Hmp Pensé que los muertos no revivían - contesto desafiante a la chica. Al pararse se dio cuenta del gran cambio que había hecho, se había sorprendido por la belleza que había adquirido con el tiempo y no pudo evitar posar su vista en los labios carnosos que esta poseía, esos labios que solamente el podía besar "_En que estás pensando Uchiha!? Concéntrate!_ " se auto reprochaba por las cosas estúpidas que estaban pasando por su cabeza.

- Entonces mira bien porque no soy ningún espejismo - sacaba una de sus cuchillas del cinturón que llevaba, preparándose para pelear con el azabache. Este recién se había percatado del uniforme que traía la pelinegra. Esta llevaba una remera negra a tiras de escote en V con una franja roja arriba, esta le llegaba hasta un poco arriba del ombligo dejando su plano vientre al descubierto. Arriba traía un chaleco corto de mangas cortas de color negro con los bordes del cuello, la parte de abajo; en donde estaba la hebilla del chaleco, y las mangas eran de color rojo y una franja en el medio también de color rojo con una línea negra a cada lado sobre la franja roja; y en su brazo derecho tenía la banda roja con el símbolo de la hoja.

Traía una pollera de color negro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los muslos que en el borde era de color rojo como en los bordes de los bolsillos a los costados. Bajo de la pollera llevaba una calza al cuerpo de color negro que se notaba un poco después de la pollera (N/A: es igual a como se ve en Sakura). Sobre la rodilla izquierda estaba vendada y sobre la venda lleva una cinta de color negro con hebilla. No llevaba como los otros las sandalias de ninja sino que eran como unas zapatillas botitas a cordón y abrojo de color negro con detalles en rojo y negro.

- Seguirás inspeccionándome o tendré que dar yo el primer paso? - sacaba otra cuchilla de su cinturón que era de color negro con detalles rojos. A los costados llevaba cuatro cuchillas al estilo militar y en la parte de atrás del cinturón, de forma horizontal, había dos abanicos, uno arriba del otro. También traía guantes negros de cuero cortados en la parte de los dedos y un rectángulo cortado en la parte arriba de las manos (N/A: son los guantes de rock).

A pesar de encontrarse cansado, su orgullo no le permitía desistir y menos contra ella - Hmp Las damas primero - decía mientras desenvainaba su katana. Dio una vista rápida hacia su antiguo equipo y vio que estos todavía no salían de su asombro más que nada Naruto y Sakura. Él sabía que era impactante la aparición de ella ya que según muchos se la tomaba por muerta, pero él no creía que fuera para tanto. Pero después se dio cuenta que estos dos miraban un punto en específico y ese era la espalda de la pelinegra.

- Hmp Tranquilo, intentare no matarte - esbozaba un sonrisa de medio lado al burlarse del azabache. Al ver el acto que hizo la chica, este no pudo evitar el no mirarla intensamente. Realmente ella había cambiado de gran sobremanera su cuerpo, la imagen de ella a los doce o trece años no se comparaba a la de ahora. A pesar de tener dieciséis su cuerpo estaba bastante y bien desarrollado.

Sasuke se preparó para pelear con ella - Quiero ver que lo intentes Zoe - a esto la pelinegra avanza hacia el con rapidez. Sasuke apenas pudo esquivar la cuchilla "_Es rápida_" el nivel de rapidez era igual que la de él asi que en ningún momento debía de bajar la guardia y para mayor seguridad empezó a utilizar el Sharingan.

- Sabes que esa cosa no surte efecto en mi - era verdad, Zoe nunca cayó bajo el Sharingan por ningún momento, era inmune a él. Sasuke recordó esa vez que había ido tras Itachi que perseguía a Naruto. Zoe fue tras el para detenerlo antes de que cometiera alguna locura. Cuando Itachi estuvo a punto de mostrarle la fatídica noche de la masacre del clan Uchiha con el Tsukuyomi, Zoe había llegado justo en ese momento para atacar a Itachi, al intentarlo Itachi uso el Tsukuyomi en ella pero esta no fue afectada en ningún momento recibiendo así un golpe en el estómago de la pelinegra. Pero al fin y al cabo fue vencida por Kisame que intervino en el momento en que la pelinegra golpeo a Itachi utilizando a Samaheda dejándola a Zoe inconsciente y mal herida.

- Hmp - a pesar de tener pocas fuerzas el azabache siguió en pie. Debía de admitir que la pelinegra se había vuelto más fuerte y más rápida hasta llegar al nivel de el en velocidad. La ventaja que tenía era el de tener el Sharingan que le permitía predecir los movimientos de la pelinegra.

El estilo de Zoe parecía el de un acróbata, se movía a gran velocidad pero con elegancia al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que más le intrigaba al azabache era la espalda de ella, en ningún momento le daba la espalda para poder ver que era lo tan interesante que veían en esta. A lo que Sasuke no se dio cuenta fue que, mientras iba esquivando y de vez en cuando atacando a Zoe, estaba retrocediendo de a poco hacia una de las paredes del gran cañón en el que se encontraban.

- Ya es hora de darle fin a esto - anunciaba la pelinegra mientras dirigía su puño derecho a toda velocidad en dirección a Sasuke, este logro esquivarlo por poco saltando por encima de la chica hasta quedar atrás de ella. Tuvo que retroceder porque el impacto del puño de Zoe fue tan fuerte contra la pared que la grieta llego hasta arriba de todo que eran como 36 metros de altura haciendo que algunos escombros de gran tamaño cayeran. Sasuke estaba consciente de que Zoe siempre había tenido esa fuerza bestial natural desde siempre pero quedó realmente impresionado de la gran fuerza ya que nunca la había visto en acción.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que traía en la espalda la pelinegra. Ese símbolo, el símbolo de uno de los clanes igual de fuertes e importantes como los Uchihas y Hyugas. A diferencia de ellos este clan, en vez de tener un doujutsu ocular, inventaron los jutsus del elemento fuego siendo unos grandes expertos con este elemento y eran especializados en técnicas de armas. Se creía que este clan había sido asesinado hace tiempo ya, justamente antes del ataque del Kyubi.

- No te distraigas! - Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra avanzó a gran velocidad hacia él para atacarlo. Intento de esquivarla lo mejor que podía, pero aun seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de descubrir - Si no vas a pelear en serio, te matare de una vez! - en la cuchilla derecha de Zoe comenzó a desprender fuego, dio un salto largo hacia atrás y le lanzo esa misma cuchilla envuelta de fuego a gran velocidad. Sasuke apenas la esquivó pero tuvo que correrse rápido del lugar ya que una vez que la cuchilla toco el suelo esta hizo una gran explosión - Un ninja nunca debe bajar la guardia - el azabache se sorprendió al encontrarse con la pelinegra tras suyo que no lo dejo reaccionar a tiempo ya que lo termino lanzando hacia al otro extremo - Pelearas de verdad o no? -

- Hmp Creo que el juego termino – se paró como podía, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil y menos por ella

- No me importa quien seas, yo seré el ganador y esta vez si estarás muerta -

- Bien, si es lo que quieres... Morirás - y así volvieron a pelear con sus armas sin usar ningún jutsu, asi sería justo para los dos.

A pesar de haber pasado tantas cosas en el pasado los dos juntos, no les importo el intentarse quitar la vida el uno al otro. Durante la pelea ninguno de los dos mostraba algún sentimiento en la cara, eran neutros; tan solo les importaba el destruirse. Ellos sabían muy bien lo que sintieron o mejor dicho sienten por el otro ya que sin haberse dado cuenta estaban llorando. Tal vez las lágrimas sean de la bronca y el odio que le tiene al otro en este preciso instante o tal vez sea el hecho de que están conscientes de que quieren matar a la persona que alguna vez quisieron como nunca, mejor dicho que aman aun pero que el orgullo les impide aceptarlo por lo ocurrido en el pasado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El Uchiha menor ya estaba empezando a agotarse, su cuerpo no soportaba más. No soportaba el hecho de que Zoe estuviera viva, que pertenezca a ese clan y que lo quiera matar. Al momento de esquivar un ataque de la pelinegra, este cae rendido al piso – Que pasa? - respiraba entrecortada la pelinegra que también estaba cansada. No podía creer que a pesar de estar mal herido siguiera aun de pie - Ya te cansaste? - cuando empezó a avanzar hacia él, atrás de Sasuke apareció Madara junto con el Zetsu Blanco haciendo que esta se pusiera aún más en alerta y alejándose un poco de ellos.

- Ooooh Parece que Sasuke sigue en aprietos~ - se burlaba Zetsu Blanco del azabache recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de este.

- Creo que ya es suficiente de todo este juego Sasuke - ayuda a levantarlo Madara y mira atentamente a la chica con la que estuvo peleando el azabache - Y tú eres? -

- Hmp Eso no tiene importancia. A que viniste? - El ambiente se volvió más tenso de lo que ya estaba y el enmascarado no sacaba la vista de la pelinegra - Y bien? - Sasuke no quería que supiera quien era ella ya que no la quería involucrar, mientras menos la vea menos complicado serían las cosas.

Ahora el enmascarado miraba al chico que estaba al lado de el - Solo vine a buscarte, te tomaste mucho tiempo. Vámonos! Hay que curar tus heridas - toca el hombro del Uchiha y se prepara para transportarse a la guarida.

- Madara, hablare contigo después - y así iban desapareciendo. Le dio la última vista a la pelinegra, en eso ella le habla y se sorprende por lo que leyó en los labios de esta.

Una vez que se fue Sasuke, Zoe lo único que hizo fue ir al encuentro con su antiguo equipo y a responder a todas las preguntas que de seguro tendrían para ella - Al parecer hoy si será un largo día - pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las medidas que tomaría el azabache después de haber peleado con Naruto y ella "_Por favor, no cometas ninguna locura_".

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke iba adentrándose junto a Madara a la guarida de este pensando en lo que había dicho la pelinegra**'_Las cosas que pasaron no fueron como crees_'**. No entendía bien a lo que se refería pero de seguro ella hablaba del pasado, de otra cosa no podría ser.

- Y bien? De que querías hablar? -

- Quiero los ojos de Itachi - se había dado cuenta que Naruto había avanzado a gran escala a diferencia de él otra vez. No podía perder contra él y menos que ahora sabía que Zoe 'volvió a la vida' sabiendo del clan del que provenía esta. Sasuke los consideraba unos grandes contrincantes a estos dos cuando tenía doce años.

El enmascarado quedó algo sorprendido por la determinación del chico ya que en ningún momento dudo - Así que al final te has decidido... Abusaste del Susanoo anteriormente, de seguro ya ves poco. Es el momento perfecto para hacer el trasplante -

- Hazlo enseguida - se tocaba el ojo izquierdo Sasuke. Era verdad que comenzaba a ver poco, haber utilizado al Susanoo y luego utilizar el Sharingan para poder esquivar los ataques de Naruto y Zoe había sido arriesgado para su vista.

- Y se puede saber por qué tanto apuro? -

- Quiero utilizar todas mis fuerzas en aplastar a Naruto -

- También a esa chica, no? -

Después de ver la fuerza de estos dos, estaba decidido en acabarlos - Ella también está incluida junto a Naruto - volvió a recordar las palabras que había dicho la pelinegra **'_Las cosas que pasaron no fueron como crees_'** "_El pasado no se olvida tan fácilmente_ " esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia a lo que Madara le fue extraño en él.

- Bien, prepárate y recuéstate - mientras Madara iba a prepararse también, Sasuke se sacó la parte de arriba y se recostó sobre la mesa de piedra - Estas listo? -

- Hazlo de una vez - estaba más que listo para recibir los ojos de su hermano y asi obtener el gran poder deseado para intentar destruir Konoha "_Y poder destruirlos a ellos para olvidarlos..._".

Sasuke sabía que necesitaba del poder que tenían los ojos de su hermano para derrotar a Naruto Uzumaki y a Zoe**Zerget** "_Creo que será difícil vencer a Zoe mas sabiendo que ella es una Zerget; los creadores de los jutsus de fuego, los que le enseñaron a los Uchihas tiempo atrás a usarlos. Ella fue la única que sobrevivió a la masacre de su clan... Tan diferentes no fuimos al fin y al cabo..._".

Los dos utilizaban el elemento fuego, ese era su elemento preferido y como dice el dicho_**Jugar con fuego es peligroso**_ pero para Sasuke y Zoe lo peligroso es divertido, más si se trata de jugar con el fuego…


End file.
